


Stars and dragons

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cowgirl Position, Graphic Description of Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rhaegar is horny, Rhaegar is kinky, Rhaethur pairing, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Rhaegar and Arthur share a peaceful night together.No plot, just smut, but with feelings.First day of the 13 day smutfest in December!
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: 13 day of smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Stars and dragons

Arthur pushed the door open to the hallway, and carefully looked around, not wanting to be seen by anyone else. His heartbeat got faster as he left the room and snuck around the dark hallways, moving quietly until he reached the crown prince’s room. Pushing the door open, he was greeted with the most beautiful sight he could have wished for in all his life. Connington would be very jealous if Arthur were to tell him this.

Closing the door behind him, the Kingsguard smirked at the sight that the crown prince showed. Rhaegar was lying in his bed, as naked as he was on the day he was born, one hand moving around his cock, the other disappeared between his legs, but Arthur could see how his fingers pushed into his hole, and he couldn’t help but groan. Rhaegar was on his knees and shoulder, and he was desperately waiting for Arthur.

The Dayne took of his sword from his belt, the thought of what they were doing with it still livid in his mind, not that he minded it. He loved the faces Rhaegar made while he was busy pleasuring him, but he felt that they wouldn’t use it now.

“I see that you are already busy.” Arthur’s voice was already raspy, the thought of Rhaegar making his cock hard.

Rhaegar moaned into his pillow, and Arthur’s breath hitched from the look Rhaegar gave him. The prince turned his head, his indigo eyes staring into his own. As Arthur got closer, he removed his clothing, kicking off his boots and into a faraway corner, the knight kneeled behind the prince, towering over him, his cock pushing against Rhaegar’s ass. His right hand moved to the Targaryen’s cock, helping him with his pleasure, while his other wrapped around Rhaegar’s chest, pulling him towards him.

Rhaegar moaned as Arthur pushed his cock into him, his now free hand moving forward to the wall, pushing against it, trying to hold himself up as Arthur picked up space, thrusting even deeper into him than before, kissing his neck and pinching his nipples.

“Arthur!” Rhaegar cried out as his friend pushed his whole cock into him, melting into Arthur’s embrace.

Arthur grunted, refusing to slow down, and pushed Rhaegar’s head into the bed, letting go of his cock and nipple and moving his hand to the prince’s hips, digging his fingers into his flesh and holding it in place as he moved his hips, Rhaegar moaning with each thrust, his cock slapping against his stomach.

“Fuck!” Arthur cursed as Rhaegar released, the heat pushing him to the edge, and releasing his seed as he moaned Rhaegar’s name.

Rhaegar pulled him down next to him onto the bed, a tired smile spread across his face, something that was rarely seen. Arthur touched the prince’s lips with his thumb, tracing the pink flesh and slowly moving his thumb across Rhaegar’s face, until he decided to lean in for a kiss, his free left hand tangling into Rhaegar’s silvery locks. Arthur licked Rhaegar’s lips, the prince opening them and pushing his tongue into Arthur’s mouth, making the knight moan.

Arthur breathed and smelled the sweet scent that always followed their lovemaking, and he couldn’t wait to make more of it. And it seemed like Rhaegar wanted him to do so, as the prince pushed his shoulder away, but followed after it with his body, his right leg going over Arthur’s hip, gently brushing against his cock. Arthur caught his breath when Rhaegar laid all over him with his full weight, the knight still amazed by the god-like man that shared his bed. Quite often.

Rhaegar raised his gaze at him, the lust and love radiating from his eyes made Arthur hard again. As he was about to say something, when the prince reached for his cock and grabbed it, pushing it to his hole, slowly lowering himself down on it, while looking into Arthur’s eyes.

“I want you to fuck me Arthur, hard and rough so that I can’t walk straight for a week. I want the whole damned castle to know that you belong to me.” The prince closer, whispering into his ear, and the knight was more than happy to obey his friend and prince.

Reaching around the Targaryen, Arthur placed his hands on the other’s arse, digging his fingers into the white and sensitive skin and thrusting up, causing Rhaegar to fall forward onto his chest and hold onto his shoulders. The knight pulled his legs closer to his body, his arms wrapping around the thin frame of the valyrian’s body, holding him close as he sped up his thrusts, enjoying the sweet sounds that came out from Rhaegar’s mouth.

Taking one of his hands off of Rhaegar’s arse, Arthur moved the hand to the prince’s face, moving his chin until he saw the Targaryen’s closed eyes, his slightly open mouth as a moan left his mouth when he pushed down on Arthur’s cock, the knight bringing their lips together, his tongue touching Rhaegar’s, pushing it deeper into the prince’s mouth.

Arthur tried to turn them over, but Rhaegar pushed against his crotch hard, keeping him on his back as he kept riding him with increasing speed, making Arthur grunt as he got closer and closer to his release. The knight pushed his upper hand to the prince’s stomach, getting a hold of his cock and pumping it, making the Targaryen moan into their kiss, his body jerking as the pleaser spread around his body.

With a final moan, the prince came into Arthur’s hand while the Dayne held onto Rhaegar’s hips as he thrusted his cock into him for the final time, releasing his seed into the prince.

Rhaegar fell over, right into Arthur’s arms, the knight hugging him and kicking the blanket over them, listening to the tired voice of his lover.

“Sorry I couldn’t come sooner.” Arthur kissed the silvery hair, his fingers brushing them away from Rhaegar’s perfect face. “Lannister was a pain to get rid of.”

Rhaegar hummed, kissing Arthur’s lips. “He is a green boy Arty. His father wanted more from him, but he chose to serve my house.” He didn’t even try to surpass the sorrow he felt when he thought of his house and the future it might come for them. There were too many things on his mind, and for a while, he just wanted to forget them. He wanted to enjoy his time with Arthur, to feel him inside and enjoy his kisses and touches.

“Rhae, my star made of fire-“ Arthur gently moved his head until he was staring into Rhaegar’s eyes, “-you won’t be alone in this. We, all of us, will be there for you.” Kissing the soft lips of his friend, Arthur bit into the lower one. He wanted to make them as red as the dragon sigil of House Targaryen, red like fire, red like blood.

“Arthur-“ Rhaegar moaned, feeling Arthur’s hand on his nipple, while his own traveled around the dornish’s neck, not wanting to let go of him.

Arthur pushed himself up into a sitting position, pulling Rhaegar into his lap, kissing down his neck and sucking on the delicate skin, making the prince moan harder than ever., His tongue traced along the side of the prince’s neck, moving higher and higher until it reached his jawline. With a thrust, Arthur was inside of Rhaegar again, kissing him until the other man pulled away in need of air.

“Arthur!” Rhaegar cupped the knight’s face with his hands, locking their eyes together until Arthur pulled the Targaryen closer to his body, moving his mouth to his nipple, and began to suck on it.

Circling his tongue around the pink flesh, Arthur moved his left hand to Rhaegar’s cock again, determined to keep him from releasing sooner than he intended him. Changing the direction of movement, Arthur’s tongue was now licking up and down on the prince’s nipple, his left index finger gently stroking the tip of Rhaegar’s cock while the rest were wrapped around the rest of his cock, slowly teasing him.

Rhaegar started rocking his hips, pulling away as Arthur pulled out, and thrusting forward just as Arthur did. His mouth opened, a single string of saliva starting to drop and Arthur began to suck on his nipple and his index finger pushed against the tip of Rhaegar’s cock. His indigo eyes rolled back into his skull and his moans became louder with each thrust, his fingers tangling into Arthur’s locks, pushing the other man’s head toward his chest, his legs tightening around the hips of Arthur.

“Art- Arthur, Arty!” The Dayne knew the tone well enough now, and pushed the prince into the bed, pulling out of him to Rhaegar’s dismay.

The valyrian looked down at him, a confused and hurt look in his eyes, but it soon changed to a cloudy, lustful vision when Arthur’s lips wrapped around his cock and began to suck on it. The fingers on his left hand stroked his balls, while the ones on his right were pushed into him, moving around, exploring his insides.

Rhaegar arched his back, placing his closed fist into his mouth, biting down on it, not wanting to let his screams of pleasure known to the whole castle. His eyelids closed, and the prince let the pleasure take over his body. His mouth opened when Arthur’s fingers brushed against the spot that made him scream himself until his voice was hoarse, but the words stuck in his mouth and he released into Arthur’s mouth. The knight removed his mouth from the prince’s cock, swallowing Rhaegar’s seed, pulling his fingers from his arse and placing kisses all over the Targaryen’s body, starting with his cock.

Rhaegar reached for Arthur, the dornish smiling and laying down, pulling the tired prince with himself, tucking both of them in.

He kissed Rhaegar’s silver hair and the two of them fell asleep, cuddled up on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, hope you liked it!


End file.
